


Cool-Headed

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [150]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Sir,” she said quietly. “Are you okay?”Silence followed her question so she made her way around to the far side of the bed and gently touched his wrist.“Colonel?”





	Cool-Headed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Put A Pillow On Your Fridge Day’ (29 May).

Sam knocked gently on the door as she pushed it open and stepped inside the house. “Sir?”

When there was no answer, she glanced into the living room but found it empty, so decided to make her way towards the bedroom.

“Sir?”

The door was slightly ajar, but the room was in darkness. She pushed it open a little further and it took a few seconds for her sight to adjust before she found her commanding officer. He was lying on his back on the bed with an arm flung over his face. She stepped into the room.

“Sir,” she said quietly. “Are you okay?”

Silence followed her question so she made her way around to the far side of the bed and gently touched his wrist.

“Colonel?”

He jumped at her touch, then cursed.

“Carter?”

She winced at how ill he sounded.

“Yes, sir,” she said, stepping closer.

“Why’re here?”

“Janet called me,” she answered, her voice lowering when she caught his grimace. “She said you were sick and asked me to check in on you until she can get here.”

“M’fine.”

“You look like somebody who is fine,” she quipped. “Headache?”

“Migraine,” he sighed.

She gave him a sympathetic smile, even though he was yet to move his arm or open his eyes.

“Have you taken anything for the pain?”

“Mm. While ‘go.”

Sam nodded and realizing she was still holding onto his wrist, she gave it a squeeze.

“Get some rest, sir,” she whispered.

“Goin’ so soon?”

“No,” she said. “I’ll be in the living room.”

“You don’t... need to stay. I’m… fine.”

She pressed her lips together in an attempt to hide her smile. “It’s alright, sir. I have some work I can do.”

“‘kay.”

With a roll of the eyes, she moved away from the bed. She was halfway out of the room when she spotted one of the colonel’s pillows lying on the floor. She didn’t give it a second thought as she lifted it and took it with her.

* * *

She had checked in on her commanding officer every fifteen minutes, but it took two hours before she heard any noise come from down the hallway.

Deciding to go and check on him before he managed to move too far on his own in case he still wasn’t feeling well, she went into the kitchen, grabbed his pillow and headed towards his room.

“Sir?”

“Yeah.”

“How’re you feeling?”

“Like crap.”

She moved to his side and smiled softly as a pair of brown eyes stared up at her.

“At least I can see your eyes now. That’s got to be an improvement.”

“Hm,” he said, letting them drift closed. “Still feel like crap though.”

“I know,” she placated. “Here, maybe this will help,” she offered as she knelt on the free side of the bed, carefully lifted his head and put it onto the pillow she’d retrieved from the kitchen.

“S’cold.”

“Yes, sir.”

“What’d you do?”

“Nothing, sir,” she smiled. “Just a little trick I remember my mom used to do whenever Mark or I was sick.”

“Why’s my pillow cold?”

“I put it in your refrigerator.”

“You – huh?”

“It’s to keep you cool and help with headaches. It always worked for me,” she shrugged.

“Feels nice.”

“That’s good, sir.”

Sam studied him as his eyes remained closed. He did look slightly better than he had earlier, but there was still a slight crease between his brows and she could see the pain in his expression. Without thinking, she reached out to place a hand on the pillow and let her thumb gently run back and forth across his forehead.

“S’nice,” he mumbled a few moments later. “Thanks, Carter.”

“You’re welcome, sir,” she whispered. “You should get some more rest.”

“Don’t go,” he added as he leaned slightly into her touch. “It’s helping.”

She hesitated for a moment then nodded.

“Okay,” she promised, before she settled further onto the bed and tried not to dwell on the colonel’s half-smile when she added, “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can assure you all I have been writing this past week.


End file.
